Conventionally, as described in, for example, “Patent Literature 1” and “Patent Literature 2,” there has been known a vehicular lamp which is configured to form a predetermined lamp light distribution pattern by controlling the deflection of light emitted from a light source such as a light emitting element by a lens disposed at a front side of the light source.
In the vehicular lamp described in “Patent Literature 1,” the lens is formed into a planoconvex lens, and the light emitting element is disposed near a rear focal point.
On the other hand, in the vehicular lamp described in “Patent Literature 2,” the lens is described as being formed by connecting in a circumferential direction four lens pieces of the same shape which are each cut into a sector at a predetermined central angle from an elliptic lens having a front convex elliptic surface and a rear concave elliptic surface.